Love Hina Relations
by Bugsy
Summary: Naru finally gets to meet Keitaro's parents, but not quite in the way Keitaro had planned.
1. Pain

Love Hina – Relations (Sequel to Love Hina - Memories)  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – Pain  
  
Friday Night  
  
After a hard day's work around Hinata-sou, Keitaro finally has time to carry Naru's repaired desk up to her room. As he pushes it the last few feet down the hallway, Naru slides open her door.  
  
"It's about time. They delivered it this morning! Why do you always take so long to get things done?"  
  
Keitaro, breathing heavily, takes a few seconds to lean against the wall, resting his over-strained back and legs.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Narusegawa. I had a lot of work to do today."  
  
Naru crosses her arms.  
  
"I had to use that old apple crate as a desk for a week and I'm tired of it! My room reeks of the smell of apples now!"  
  
She moves to the side and points at the door.  
  
"Well? Are you going to bring it in or do you expect me to do your work for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He rubs his back and then starts pushing the desk back to its proper place.  
  
"Narusegawa, could you move the crate, please?"  
  
She walks up behind him and kicks his leg, causing him to trip and fall onto the desk chin first.  
  
"I'm not touching that smelly old box anymore! You brought it up here, so you move it!"  
  
Rubbing his chin, he pulls the box to the middle of the room and pushes the desk into place. Keitaro then carefully moves her lamp and books back onto the desk before picking up the box. In spite of how tired he is, he smiles at her.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Get out of my room so I can go to sleep, you stupid, lazy, pervert!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Narusegawa."  
  
He turns and carries his load through the door. Naru moves to slide it closed and almost slips on something wet. She yells as she closes the door.  
  
"Next time, don't sweat so much on my floor!"  
  
As Keitaro trudges towards the stairs, another drop falls to the floor. It is another tear, another piece of his heart.  
  
Naru walks to her desk. She places a hand on it and turns her head back to the door and whispers.  
  
"You stupid jerk. I bet you really have forgotten that tomorrow is my birthday. Su told me that she's been tracking you for the last month trying to find out what you were going to get me. She told me after dinner that you haven't been in a gift store at all."  
  
She sits in the chair and lays her head on her arms.  
  
"I thought that you liked me. You remembered everyone else on their birthdays, but not me."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Keitaro puts the crate in a storage shed and returns to his room. He is so tired that he accidentally bumps into the kotatsu table, scooting it loudly across the floor. Footsteps move across the ceiling and Naru slides Liddo-kun away from the hole.  
  
"Can you try to be quiet? I'm trying to sleep up here!"  
  
Before he can utter his apology, the cover closes over the hole.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He falls onto his futon, too tired to bother changing into his pajamas. As he closes his eyes, a tear falls down his cheek, mirroring the eroding of his heart.  
  
"Narusegawa has been really hard on me lately. What have I done wrong? Have I been fooling myself thinking that she really liked me?"  
  
He places his glasses above his pillow and pulls his blanket up. In less than a minute, he falls asleep. But tonight, his dreams no longer offer any refuge from the pain in his heart. His last sanctuary, his last defense, falls.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast. Keitaro, his usual smile brightening the room, compliments Shinobu.  
  
"This is wonderful food, Shinobu-chan! What is it?"  
  
Shinobu blushes.  
  
"Th-thank you, Sempai! It's an American dish called rice pudding."  
  
Kitsune spoons more of the pudding into a bowl.  
  
"Rice with milk and sugar! Those Americans always amaze me with their originality!"  
  
Motoko closes her eyes as she eats another spoonful.  
  
"This is heavenly!"  
  
Su is spinning pirouettes in the corner.  
  
"Tasty! Tasty! Tasty!"  
  
Tama-chan nibbles some from her small bowl.  
  
"Mew! Mew!"  
  
Naru, her dark mood forgotten for the moment, pats Shinobu on the back.  
  
"You keep outdoing yourself, Shinobu-chan!"  
  
Naru looks across the table at Keitaro. As she watches him happily eating, her smile fades.  
  
"What are you so happy about this morning?"  
  
He stops smiling and lowers his head. He slowly keeps eating.  
  
"I'm talking to you, you stupid pervert!"  
  
He closes his eyes as despair crashes down on him.  
  
"Are you going to answer me, you jerk?"  
  
Another tear squeezes from his heart and runs down his cheek. Without thinking, and not even realizing what he is saying, Keitaro whispers.  
  
"Shut up, don't ever talk to me again."  
  
All the girls become motionless, shocked.  
  
He looks up.  
  
"Huh? What? What's wrong?"  
  
Flames burning from her eyes, Naru leaps over the table. A spinning back kick sends Keitaro crashing into the wall. As he slides to the floor, she follows up with a brutal punch to his left cheek. He lands in the corner and tries to stand as Naru rushes over and crushes him back to the floor with her elbow. As she swings her foot at him again, Keitaro latches onto her ankle. He holds her leg still, easing his grip so he won't hurt her. With her other foot, Naru kicks him through the door. He tumbles a few times and lands in the hot springs.  
  
Keitaro rises in time to see Naru sailing through the air towards him. She drives her left knee down on his left shoulder, dislocating it again. As he screams in pain, Keitaro spins around, causing his right arm to swing outwards. The back of his hand smashes into Naru's right cheek, sending her tumbling out of the water.  
  
Keitaro sinks to his knees as the pain in his shoulder flares. He barely notices the stinging of the back of his right hand, but it is enough to cause him to look at it. He looks up and sees Naru lying on the ground with the other girls crowded around her. Through his pain, he whispers.  
  
"Oh my god! What have I done?"  
  
Naru sits up and looks at him. As she rubs her cheek, her lips quietly whisper.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Motoko raises her sword. Her eyes are dark as she looks at him.  
  
"How dare you strike Naru-sempai? You lecherous, deceiving, foul male!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro rises to his feet and lowers his right arm, making absolutely no attempt to resist Motoko's attack, as the only thing he sees is Naru. As the vortex rushes towards him, the girls see a tear fall from his eye. None of them understands that with that tear, the last small flame in his broken heart is extinguished. The sadness in his eyes strikes them like a physical blow.  
  
Motoko, sensing that he is leaving himself exposed to the full force of her attack, yells at him.  
  
"Urashima, no! Raise your defense! URASHIMA!"  
  
His eyes locked with Naru's, Keitaro speaks as the vortex rips into him.  
  
"The bottom dra . . . . ."  
  
Keitaro, along with half of the water in the hot spring, crashes into the wall. The water splashes upwards, briefly forming a beautiful arch over the half-empty pool before pouring into it once more. Keitaro falls to the ground, crying out as he lands on his damaged shoulder. Shinobu rushes to his side. As she rolls him over, he whispers.  
  
"Leave me alone. Stay away from me, please."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai!"  
  
He gets to his knees. Grabbing the edge of the door, he pulls himself up and enters the inn. Kitsune stares at the empty doorway.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?"  
  
Motoko shakily places her sword in its sheath.  
  
"Praise the spirits that the water absorbed some of the force of my attack. He left himself utterly defenseless. Urashima always raises some hidden strength when struck, but not this time. I was afraid that he would die!"  
  
Su reaches out and holds Motoko's hand.  
  
"Why would Keitaro wanna do that?"  
  
"His, his sense of honor. He judged himself guilty and was willing to accept whatever I did. But his eyes, they were so empty. Naru-sempai, what is wrong with him?"  
  
Naru gets to her feet.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Why were you so harsh in speaking to him? And what would cause him to respond as he did?"  
  
"I, uh, I don't know."  
  
Kitsune touches her arm.  
  
"Naru, what's the problem? You know something. You can't fool us."  
  
Before she can answer, Shinobu cries out.  
  
"How can you stand there like that? Sempai is hurt!"  
  
Shinobu rushes through the door. As she enters the common room, she skids to a stop. Keitaro is on his knees and leaning against the end of the couch. Shinobu gently places a hand on his back.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
He closes his eyes and lowers his head.  
  
"Please, leave me alone, Shinobu-chan."  
  
"B-but your arm!"  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"You need a doctor!"  
  
He pushes himself up and walks towards the stairs, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side.  
  
"I don't want a doctor."  
  
Shinobu moves towards him.  
  
"But, Sempai!"  
  
He turns to her. Shinobu stops as she sees his eyes. It is almost as if all the light and warmth in the room falls into them and disappears. He turns and walks up the stairs. The other girls enter the room and Shinobu turns and looks at Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, what did you do to him?"  
  
"I just hit him, that's all."  
  
"No, I don't mean that!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you see his eyes? They look the same as my mother's did when my father left."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"Oh god, no. What'd you say to him Naru?"  
  
"Only what that stupid pervert deserved."  
  
Kitsune spins to her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I hated him."  
  
Kitsune sits on the couch and covers her face with her hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ignoring her, Naru walks towards the dining room. Motoko moves to block her.  
  
"Naru-sempai. What has he done to deserve your treating him like this?"  
  
Naru balls her fists.  
  
"I thought he liked me!"  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Why did he forget my birthday? He remembered the rest of your birthdays! If he loved me, why did he forget?"  
  
"How could you know that he has forgotten?"  
  
Naru looks at Su.  
  
"Su-chan tracked him before each of your birthdays to find out what he was getting for you. He hasn't done anything for me."  
  
She drops to her knees.  
  
"The same thing happened before Seta-san left. Why do the men I like always forget about me?"  
  
Su rolls over and looks up at her.  
  
"Maybe he was able to evade my tracker?"  
  
Naru looks hopeful.  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Aw, nope, not really. Zero chance in fact."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
They all turn to Shinobu, who is reaching for the phone.  
  
"Why are you worried about a stupid present? Sempai is hurt!"  
  
Before she grabs the phone, it starts to ring. She quickly answers it.  
  
"Hinata-sou, Maehara Shinobu speaking."  
  
She listens to the person and then covers the phone and turns to Naru.  
  
"It's, it's S-s-sempai's mother! What do I do?"  
  
Kitsune rushes over to her.  
  
"Don't tell her that he's hurt, we don't want to worry her. Tell her, tell her that he's out buying groceries."  
  
Shinobu passes the message, listens for a few seconds, and then hangs up the phone.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai's parents are coming over to visit him this afternoon!"  
  
Kitsune slaps her hand on the counter.  
  
"Darn! This is not gonna be pretty!"  
  
Shinobu starts dialing the doctor. The rest of the girls stare at Naru.  
  
"You don't expect me to, I mean how can I tell them that I, that I . . . . ."  
  
Su jumps up.  
  
"Hey, this is Keitaro! After the Doc patches him up, he'll get good as new in no time!"  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Hikari arrives and goes up to Keitaro's room. She comes down a minute later and sits with the other girls. Motoko looks at her.  
  
"Have you treated him so quickly, Hikari-san?"  
  
Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"He has refused to let me help him, and I cannot treat a patient that denies my aid if they are of sound mind."  
  
She looks at Naru and Motoko.  
  
"What have you two done to him this time?"  
  
Motoko described the events of the morning. Hikari nods.  
  
"It seems that you were very fortunate, Motoko-san. All of his pain is Naru-san's responsibility."  
  
She turns to Naru.  
  
"Is there anything that you can add that will explain why his eyes are so empty and his refusal to let me ease his pain?"  
  
She repeats what she said to him, and why.  
  
"That was very cruel and selfish of you, Naru-san."  
  
Naru stands up.  
  
"Me, cruel? Why is it my fault that Keitaro forgot? Shouldn't that be something important to him?"  
  
"Maybe he did not forget. Maybe he decided not to do anything special for this day."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been treating him even more poorly than usual for the last few weeks. Why should he show kindness in return?"  
  
They stop speaking as they here a noise on the stairs. Keitaro walks down, carrying a small paper bag in his right hand. He looks at no one as he slowly walks into the dining room. Shinobu peeks through the door and sees him drop the bag into the garbage in the kitchen. She quickly moves back to the common room before he sees her.  
  
He walks back up the stairs, never once looking at anyone. Su stands next to Shinobu.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He just put that bag in the trash."  
  
Su scurries through the dining room door. A few seconds later, she slowly walks back out carrying the bag. A tear on her cheek, she walks over and places the bag on the coffee table. Motoko leans to her.  
  
"Su-chan, what is wrong?"  
  
Su grabs the bottom of the bag and pours the contents onto the table. The girls gasp as they recognize the items. They are some pages torn from his sketchbooks and a page ripped from his photo sticker collection. All of the pictures are of Naru. One small item slides out after the rest.  
  
It is the charm necklace that Naru gave Keitaro for Christmas.  
  
Naru reaches out to touch the necklace. Suddenly, the girls hear a pounding noise coming from upstairs. After a few minutes, the pounding suddenly stops and is followed by a heavy crashing sound. They hear Keitaro screaming in pain. Hikari grabs her bag and rushes up the stairs, followed by all the girls except Naru.  
  
As they throw his door open, they see Keitaro lying on the floor, his kotatsu table shattered underneath him. A hammer lies a few inches from his outstretched right hand and his chair is on its side a few feet to the right of the table. They all glance up at the ceiling and see that the hole to Naru's room is firmly boarded shut. Hikari moves and kneels at his side.  
  
"How could he have done that with one arm? Naru-san, assist me to reset his shoulder like we did the last time. Quickly, before he wakes up."  
  
"She didn't come up with us."  
  
Hikari looks up at Kitsune.  
  
"Then you must assist me. Motoko-san, please help us also."  
  
She instructs them to hold Keitaro's chest and shoulder firmly. Hikari pulls his arm straight and guides it back into place. As Shinobu crouches in the corner so that she cannot see, Su stands near Keitaro's head.  
  
"Do ya need to use your stick again?"  
  
In spite of the circumstances, Hikari smiles.  
  
"No, Su-chan. That will not be necessary this time."  
  
As the other girls clean up the damage in his room, Hikari finishes binding his shoulder and places Keitaro's arm in a sling. Taking a small jar of medicine out of her bag, she pours a few drops into his mouth.  
  
"There, that will help lessen some of his pain."  
  
Motoko kneels next to her and gently moves a lock of hair from Keitaro's forehead.  
  
"Physical pain is one thing. However, what about his feelings? Hikari-san, I have not the understanding to help him. Is there anything that medicine can do for his heart?"  
  
Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"Even with what we have learned over thousands of years, we cannot ease that kind of pain. Only from within oneself can a cure be found."  
  
She stands and looks out the window.  
  
"Even then, there may be nothing that can be done. For it takes two hearts to make one whole."  
  
Kitsune kicks a piece of the broken table.  
  
"Naru. Why'd she have to do this to him? Keitaro-san is the kindest person I've ever known. No one deserves to be happy more than him. He always sacrifices for others, always putting his concerns and feelings aside to help us. It's not fair!"  
  
Shinobu walks over and wraps her arms around Kitsune's arm.  
  
"Even this morning, Sempai must have been feeling bad. But he still smiled to make us all feel good. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su sits and pokes at the hammer.  
  
"I can't be happy anymore if Keitaro is sad."  
  
Tama-chan glides in the window and lands next to Keitaro. She slides over and rubs her nose against his hand.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
They all leave his room and go downstairs. Naru is still sitting on the couch. Kitsune stands in front of her.  
  
"Doesn't it even matter to you that Keitaro-san is hurt? How could you just sit here when he needed us?"  
  
Naru pushes her aside and heads for her room.  
  
"I don't care what happens to that idiot! Leave me alone!"  
  
Shinobu carefully places the papers and necklace back in the bag. She places it in the china cabinet in the dining room.  
  
In her room, Naru looks at her desk.  
  
"(Ooh, it still smells like apples in here!)"  
  
She moves to the window and slides it open. Water still drips off the roof from Motoko's attack. She remembers that Keitaro said something to her.  
  
"What was that fool trying to tell me?"  
  
"The button?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The batter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The bottom . . . . ."  
  
"Yes. But the bottom what? What the heck did he mean?"  
  
Naru sits at her desk. She pulls a drawer open to get her study guide.  
  
"Drawer? Did he mean the bottom drawer maybe? But what did that mean?"  
  
She opens the bottom drawer. There is nothing inside.  
  
"That idiot never makes any sense."  
  
She pushes the drawer back, but it stops before sliding all the way in. She pushes again, but something is jamming it.  
  
"I thought that jerk had them fix this! Now the drawer is stuck!"  
  
Naru angrily pulls the drawer all the way out and checks the rails. As she looks inside the opening, she sees something all the way in the back. Reaching in, she feels a small box and pulls it out. She sits on her chair and turns the box over. A small card is attached to it. In Keitaro's familiar handwriting is a simple message. Naru whispers the words written there.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Narusegawa. From Keitaro."  
  
She lowers the present to her lap.  
  
"Are you happy now? You got your darned gift."  
  
She turns and sees Kitsune leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.  
  
"You actually believed that he'd forget your birthday. That's awfully low of you. Keitaro-san is the most loyal and faithful friend anyone could want. He'd never forget the people he cares about. How could you ever forget that?"  
  
Naru bows her head, unable to answer her friend.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I, I, don't know."  
  
"What kind of answer is that? Darn it Naru, I can't believe you! The one person in this world that cares about you more than life itself is lying down there with his shoulder ripped up and his heart crushed and you don't know what to do!"  
  
Shinobu runs into the room, her eyes wide.  
  
"Haruka-san just called! Sempai's parents are in her teashop right now! They'll be here in a few minutes! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune looks at the clock.  
  
"Oh darn! It's already twelve o'clock!"  
  
The girls all rush downstairs, unable to think of what they will tell Keitaro's parents. They all stand up as the door slides open.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Parents

Love Hina – Relations  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Parents  
  
Saturday Noon  
  
The front door slides open. The girls watch as Haruka enters carrying two small suitcases. Behind her, a woman and a man follow.  
  
Haruka looks around and notices Hikari standing next to Motoko and Naru. She instantly realizes that something has happened to Keitaro. She shakes her head and thinks to herself.  
  
"(Of all the days for something bad to happen, why'd it have to be today?)"  
  
The girls walk over to bow to them. Kitsune starts the greetings.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to Hinata-sou. I'm Konno Mitsune, but please call me Kitsune. I'm at your service."  
  
The woman bows in return.  
  
"Thank you for your welcome. I am Urashima Yohko, and this is my husband."  
  
The man bows to her.  
  
"Urashima Keishi, I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
Motoko gestures to the common room and bows to them.  
  
"I am Aoyama Motoko. Would you like to sit down and have some tea?"  
  
Shinobu bows quickly to them.  
  
"Maehara Shinobu! I will bring your tea right away."  
  
She scurries to the kitchen, one hand held to her mouth to hide her whimper.  
  
"Aaauuuuu."  
  
Su, with Tama-chan on her head, jumps over, prostrates herself on the floor before them, and lifts her head.  
  
"Hi'ya! I'm Kaolla Su! Pleased to meet ya!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Hikari greets them next.  
  
"I am Ishido Hikari. It is a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
Keishi bows and then looks at her.  
  
"Karikari-chan?"  
  
Hikari stares at him.  
  
"How, how did you know my childhood nickname?"  
  
"Are you Hideki's and Yuri's daughter?"  
  
"Why, yes I am. Do you know my parents?"  
  
"Your father and I went to college together. If I remember correctly, Yohko was the one that introduce him to your mother."  
  
Yohko playfully pinches his arm.  
  
"Actually, Keishi-kun, Yuri-chan introduced us."  
  
He puts a hand on back of his head.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget? Thanks for correcting my mistake."  
  
Hikari looks at Yohko.  
  
"Yohko-san. Then you are the Yohko that was with my mother when . . . . ."  
  
Yohko blushes.  
  
"Yes, I helped deliver you in the taxi when you were born. My, my, I haven't seen you since you were five years old and Keitaro was about a year and a half. That was when Hideki-san received a promotion and all of you moved to America. You were so sweet the way you kept asking to take little Keitaro with you."  
  
Tears form in Hikari's eyes.  
  
"Ko-ko-san?"  
  
Yohko nods her head and smiles.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"And Keitaro is Kei-kei?"  
  
"Yes, that's what you always called him."  
  
Hikari hugs Yohko.  
  
"Ko-ko-san!"  
  
Naru stares at them.  
  
"(Will every girl that knew Keitaro as a child end up at Hinata-sou?)"  
  
Yohko walks over and bows to Naru.  
  
"You must be Naru. I am very pleased to meet you. Keitaro has mentioned you every time he wrote to us."  
  
They go to the couch and sit, waiting for Shinobu to bring in the tea. Haruka quietly takes Kitsune to the side.  
  
Yohko looks at Naru.  
  
"You are as cute as my son has described you. Very pretty."  
  
Naru blushes.  
  
"Th-thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Please, call me Yohko."  
  
"Yes of course, Yohko-san."  
  
Shinobu brings the tea and pours a glass for Keishi. She looks up as he smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan."  
  
"Y-your welcome."  
  
"(His smile is as kind as Sempai's!)"  
  
She pours tea for the rest of them. When she finishes, she announces that she will start making lunch. As Shinobu heads to the kitchen, Yohko looks around.  
  
"Where is Keitaro?"  
  
The room goes quiet. Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"Urashima is, he is in his room resting."  
  
Keishi laughs.  
  
"That's just like him. Keitaro always works too hard!"  
  
There is a sound at the stairs. Keitaro is walking down them. He has removed the sling from his arm and is wearing his work jacket. In his right hand he is carrying towels to clean the windows. As he enters the room, he spots his parents. He smiles weakly and moves to hug his mother, who stands to meet him. The other girls stand, no longer able to hide the fact that Keitaro was injured.  
  
"Mother, father, what're you two doing here? This is a wonderful surprise!"  
  
As Yohko hugs him, Keitaro winces slightly. She pulls back and looks at him.  
  
"You're hurt! Oh my poor baby, what happened to you?"  
  
Keishi stand next to him and checks Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"This looks serious! Have you seen a doctor? How did this happen?"  
  
Keitaro briefly looks at Naru and then faces his mother.  
  
"I slipped down the stairs while carrying the laundry in this morning. Hikari-san is a doctor and a good friend of ours. She took care of me."  
  
Yohko smiles and scolds him.  
  
"You never were able to lie very well. But I trust you if you don't want to tell us right now."  
  
Keitaro looks at the floor.  
  
"Mother, father, is it alright if I come home?"  
  
Naru's hands go to her chest. The other girls take a few steps towards him.  
  
Keishi rubs him on the head.  
  
"Sure it's alright! You know that you're always welcome back home!"  
  
Yohko motions for him to be quiet, understanding what Keitaro means.  
  
"You want to leave Hinata-sou, don't you? Why? You've always told us how happy you are here?"  
  
She looks into his eyes for a few moments. She looks at Naru and then lowers her head. She hugs him gently and whispers.  
  
"Oh Keitaro! I didn't realize what was wrong. I'm so sorry for both of you."  
  
Naru walks over and places a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm . . . . ."  
  
He pulls away from her, dropping the towels. He does not speak to her as he turns and walks to the stairs.  
  
They all watch as he quietly heads up to his room. Yohko turns to Naru.  
  
"Oh you poor children! What happened?"  
  
Naru looks at the floor. Motoko and Kitsune move and place their hands on her shoulders. She draws courage from their support.  
  
"It's all my fault. I, I lost faith in him. I thought that he was starting to, to stop caring about me. I thought that he forgot my birthday and that's, and that was too painful. I didn't want to go through that again. I started pushing him away and ignoring him. I yelled at him even when he didn't do anything wrong."  
  
She takes a deep breath and continues.  
  
"I was the one that forgot. I forgot that he is Keitaro. He didn't forget about my birthday and I'm the one that hurt him. He didn't fall down the stairs. Even after all I've done to him, he took responsibility and tried to protect me by lying to you. I'm so sorry for what I've done. Now he won't even talk to me. He wants to leave and it's because of what I've done."  
  
She looks up at Yohko, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love him! Someone please help us! I don't know what to do!"  
  
Yohko guides Naru to the couch and sits with her. Haruka takes Keishi on a short tour so the others can talk in private. The rest of the girls sit down.  
  
Yohko places her hand on Naru's.  
  
"Love isn't always easy. It takes some time to get to know someone. Keitaro really cares for you, that much is clear from how much he writes about you. You need to talk to him and let him know that you still care."  
  
"But, he's starting to avoid me. How can I talk to him without it looking like I'm trying to be forceful?"  
  
"Is being strong a bad thing? Keitaro can be so stubborn sometimes, especially when torn between choices. He tries so hard to do what he thinks is right, even if it hurts him. And in the end, he always finds a way to do the right thing."  
  
Naru stands and paces in front of the coffee table, trying to stop her hands from shaking.  
  
"Why do I always do things like this to him? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You are afraid."  
  
Naru stops and looks at her.  
  
"Why should I be afraid of Keitaro?"  
  
"You misunderstand. You're not afraid of Keitaro, you're afraid of yourself."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Being in love is one of the most difficult things in a woman's life. She must learn to trust another with her darkest secrets and fears. She must be willing to trust someone so completely that their hopes and desires blend until they are indistinguishable. Everything that you are will become visible to the one you love, and that can be terrifying."  
  
"But, if he knows everything about me, he may decide that he can't love me."  
  
Yohko sighs.  
  
"Are you willing to take that chance? If you aren't, then you may never truly know how he feels. There will always be some doubt in your heart, whether it is justified or not."  
  
Naru looks at her hands. Yohko stands behind her and places her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Naru, what do you feel right now? What do you want to do?"  
  
"My heart feels like it is being squeezed. I can't stop thinking about how cruel I was this morning, these past few weeks. I want to hold him and make all of his pain go away. I want to do whatever it takes to earn his forgiveness, to be worthy of him. I want him to smile. I need to see his smile."  
  
"Then tell him that."  
  
She gently pushes Naru towards the stairs.  
  
Naru walks up the stairs and stands outside his door for a few seconds. Wiping her tears, she knocks.  
  
"Keitaro, can I come in?"  
  
There is no answer, but she can hear him moving around.  
  
"Keitaro, please talk to me. Keitaro?"  
  
She opens the door. Keitaro is trying to reach a box that he keeps on top of his bookshelf. All of his books are stacked on the floor. He turns as she enters the room and Naru stops when she sees his eyes. The box slides off and crashes to the floor, scattering old papers, photos, and keepsakes.  
  
He kneels down and puts the items back in the box with his right hand, his left arm still hanging at his side. Naru stands in the doorway and silently watches him, afraid to move. When he finishes, he goes to the closet and pulls out his robe and a towel. As he walks past her towards the door, Naru grabs his arm to make him talk to her.  
  
His left arm.  
  
Sweat beads on his forehead as he strains to keep from crying out in pain. Naru quickly lets him go and raises one hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh Keitaro, I'm . . . . ."  
  
He pushes past her and walks down the hall towards his bath, holding his injured shoulder. As he leaves, Naru looks out the door and hears him whispering to himself.  
  
"What does she think I am? Am I a toy doll that she can twist and break whenever it pleases her? The last thing I need right now is for my mother to hear me screaming. I don't like to make her worry."  
  
As he turns the corner and disappears, Naru slowly sinks to her knees, a slight breeze pushing her hair in front of her face.  
  
"(Oh, I'm so ashamed of myself. How could I ever doubt Keitaro? I was so frustrated just because I thought he stopped caring for me. I was so mean to him. Even when I try to be nice, I still hurt him. He'll never forgive me for this. I really do still love him, but I was afraid that he would leave just like Seta-san. Now, because I was afraid, Keitaro might really leave me. And it's all my fault. I love him, I need him.)"  
  
She leans back and closes her eyes. They suddenly snap open and she stands, her hands lift and clench into fists.  
  
"(I'll make him talk to me!)"  
  
Her hands slowly unclench and drop to her sides.  
  
"(No, that isn't what she meant by being strong.)"  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Naru turns and follows Keitaro.  
  
At the corner of the second floor, Keitaro slips into his barrel, easing down so that his shoulder is covered by the hot water.  
  
"(I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I actually hit Narusegawa, even by accident. And on her birthday, of all days. She will never forgive me, and I will never be able to forgive myself. She hates me now and there is nothing that I can do.)"  
  
He leans back and closes his eyes.  
  
"(I don't know what I'm going to do.)"  
  
He feels a pair of hands gently reach into the water and touch his shoulders. His eyes snap open and his body tenses as he leans forward. A hand moves around from the right and the slender fingers gently caress his forehead, causing him to close his eyes again. Firmly, but gently, the hands pull him backwards. His head comes to rest against something soft.  
  
"Who, what . . . . ."  
  
One hand gently caresses his injured shoulder, pressing softly to make him relax. The other reaches and leans his head back a little. He quietly whispers.  
  
"Narusegawa."  
  
A quiet voice answers.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro."  
  
He slowly opens his eyes. Naru is leaning over him, tears forming in her eyes. He reaches up and gently touches her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry for me, please Narusegawa. It hurts to see you sad."  
  
Tears burst forth and she breathes in short gasps.  
  
"I'm crying f-for us."  
  
He turns and faces her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"I thought, I thought that you stopped loving me."  
  
Naru shakes her head, her tears falling into the water.  
  
"Never, that will never happen. I'm just afraid."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"If, when you learn more about me, you may not be able to still love me."  
  
He lifts her chin and smiles at her, his eyes starting to shine again.  
  
"If you can love someone as stupid, lazy, and perverted as me, how can I not love you?"  
  
Naru wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you Keitaro. I'm so sorry for what I've done. What can I do so that you can forgive me?"  
  
"Nothing. I already forgive you. I just can't forgive myself for hitting you."  
  
She buries her face against his neck.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro. It wasn't your fault! It was an accident! Please, oh please, don't feel bad about it!"  
  
Keitaro pulls away from her.  
  
"But . . . . ."  
  
Before he can say anything more, Naru pulls him back and kisses him. An eternity passes. She strokes his left ear and gently leans back. She rests a hand over his heart.  
  
"Let it go. Let the pain go."  
  
A tear falls from his eye as he smiles at her.  
  
"I love you, Narusegawa Naru."  
  
"I love you, Urashima Keitaro."  
  
She steps up and slides into the barrel.  
  
"Narusegawa, you're getting your clothes wet!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
She sits next to Keitaro and wraps her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest.  
  
"Hold me."  
  
The pain in his shoulder forgotten, Keitaro gently embraces Naru. She whispers.  
  
"Harder, please."  
  
He pulls her body firmly against his and rests his cheek on her head. Her left hand slides up and squeezes his right shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro."  
  
His left hand reaches up and gently runs through her hair. For the next few hours, they hardly move, except for an occasional kiss and to whisper to each other. Secrets are shared and quiet laughter echoes in the room.  
  
Keitaro, his heart quickly mending, is content to just hold Naru and be with her.  
  
Naru, starting down the path to where her fears will end, is in the only place she desires to be.  
  
Two hearts grow closer together, trust and understanding building a strong foundation that will last the test of time, and beyond.  
  
Nevertheless, there will be some nasty bumps on that road, and on Keitaro's head.  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
Keitaro brought a dry robe and towels for Naru. He waits behind the closed door to the bath for her to change. She slide open the door, still drying her hair. Smiling, she takes his hand and they walk downstairs.  
  
They reach the first floor and enter the common room. Kitsune slyly smiles at them and gives Naru the thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Looks like ya'll already had a little party!"  
  
Motoko's eyes widen as she also jumps to a wild assumption.  
  
"N-naru-sempai! I would n-never have believed you would allow this, this male to have his way . . . . ."  
  
Su tosses Tama-chan in the air.  
  
"Hishway! Hishway! Does that taste good?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Shinobu faints.  
  
"Sempai, aaauuuuu!"  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"Crazy kids."  
  
Hikari smiles at them.  
  
"I will give you a special discount on delivery services, whenever you need them of course."  
  
Yohko wipes a tear from her eye.  
  
"My little boy is growing up so fast. I'm so happy!"  
  
Keishi lifts a glass of sake in a toast to them.  
  
"I always wanted to be a grandfather!"  
  
Mutsumi reaches around Naru's neck and hugs her.  
  
"Oh my! Are you going to be a mommy?"  
  
"Mu-mutsumi-san! Where did you come from?"  
  
Blushing, Naru looks around and holds up her hands.  
  
"It's n-not like th-th-that at all! Right, Keitaro?"  
  
Also blushing, Keitaro rubs the back of his head.  
  
"We're innocent! We just took a bath together, that's all!"  
  
Naru spins and stares at him.  
  
"You didn't have to tell them that! You stupid jerk!"  
  
Keitaro, courtesy of a Naru-punch, sails over the people in the common room and through the dining room door. The sound of him sliding across the table and crashing into the kitchen can be heard. The clatter of falling pots and pans rings throughout Hinata-sou. Keishi takes another sip of his sake and pokes Yohko in the ribs.  
  
"Ah, that brings back memories, doesn't it Yohko-kun?"  
  
Yohko blushes. Keishi follows Keitaro's trajectory, courtesy of a Yohko-punch.  
  
Everyone stares at Keitaro's mother, who is calmly blowing on her knuckles and smiling.  
  
"It's been a while, but he deserved it."  
  
Kitsune drops her glass of sake and stares at the door Keitaro and Keishi hurled through.  
  
"Oh my god! You can inherit something like that?"  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Past

Love Hina – Relations  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Past  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
Everyone gathers around the coffee table once more. Yohko spreads out a few photo albums on the table with one hand as she holds Keitaro off with the other.  
  
"Mother! Why did you bring those? You said that you wouldn't show them to anyone without asking me first!"  
  
She smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"I did ask you if I could bring them if we ever came to visit, remember?"  
  
"I remember, and I remember that I said no!"  
  
"But, I did ask you. So it's alright."  
  
The girls all crowd around the table and watch as Yohko flips the pages.  
  
"This is a picture of Kei-kun when he was just two years old."  
  
Su looks over her shoulder.  
  
"What's that thing in his hand?"  
  
"Kei-kun was just starting to discover himself."  
  
"MOTHER, NO! NOT THAT PICTURE!"  
  
As Keitaro leaps over the couch to try to grab the album, Motoko nonchalantly deflects him with her sword.  
  
"Please, it is not polite to interrupt your own mother. Continue Yohko-san, this is most educational."  
  
Shinobu leans close to the picture.  
  
"Sempai is so cute! And look at the smile on his face!"  
  
Kitsune points to another picture.  
  
"What's this one? All I can see are arms and legs."  
  
Yohko thinks for a moment.  
  
"I believe this is Kei-kun's little friend that he used to play with. She left soon after this picture was taken."  
  
Naru stares at the photo.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Kei-kun tripped and fell on her while he was trying to bring her an ice-cream. They had vanilla all over themselves and it was so cute watching her lick it off his cheek."  
  
"Do you have anymore pictures of her? I can't see her face."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the only one we have. We gave the rest to her family before they left."  
  
"What, what was her name?"  
  
Yohko touches her chin.  
  
"Hmm, I can't remember. Keishi, do you recall her name?"  
  
Keitaro's father looks at the photo.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm not very good with names anyway. But wasn't this the other little girl that played with them?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so. That poor child wasn't allowed outside most of the time because of her asthma."  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"What other girl?"  
  
"There was another little girl that stayed close to Kei-kun and his friend. She would always run over and slap him for no apparent reason, but I think she really liked him. It was very strange, on the day his friend left, he tried to chase the moving van down the street. This other little girl stood and watched him the entire time. As he was coming back up the street, she walked over, kicked him in the shin, hit him on the head with her stuffed toy, and then ran away."  
  
Kitsune laughs.  
  
"That's Keitaro-san for ya! Every girl he meets takes notice of him, just enough to figure out where to hit him!"  
  
Naru leans closer to Keitaro and grabs his arm.  
  
"Maybe they really saw something more. Keitaro is very kind and sweet."  
  
Shinobu holds up another picture.  
  
"How cute! Sempai's wearing squirrel pajamas!"  
  
Keitaro hangs his head.  
  
"Not that one too."  
  
Motoko leans over and stares at another photo.  
  
"This is exceedingly strange. Why is Urashima hanging from the ceiling by his head?"  
  
Yohko looks at the picture.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That one is upside down. He actually fell while trying to hang up a poster welcoming his new sister."  
  
Naru looks at him.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a sister."  
  
"Well, she's my adopted sister, actually."  
  
Su flips through the albums.  
  
"Is there a picture of her?"  
  
Keishi shakes his head.  
  
"Kanako-chan doesn't like to have her picture taken. For some reason, she thinks a camera will weaken her soul."  
  
"I believe that it will actually entrap my essence, leaving it vulnerable to anyone that possesses the picture."  
  
Everyone turns to the door. A young woman with long black hair stands there. A black cat with a bell around its neck sits on her shoulder. She walks over and stands next to Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro is the only one that I would ever allow to do such a thing to me."  
  
Keitaro smiles at the newcomer and gives her a hug.  
  
"Kanako-chan! It's wonderful to see you! Mother didn't say that you were coming too!"  
  
Keitaro's hug causes a warm smile to spread across Kanako's face. It slowly fades and she steps back and reaches up to touch his shoulder.  
  
"It is as I thought. You have been injured. Who did this to you?"  
  
Naru bows her head.  
  
"It was my fault. I'm really very sorry."  
  
Kanako calmly looks at her for a few seconds. She then pulls a small notebook from a pocket and writes in it. The cat on her shoulder looks at her notes.  
  
"Meow, don't you think that's a little extreme?"  
  
Kanako shakes her head.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
The girls stare at the cat. Keishi takes a sip of sake and laughs.  
  
"Are you still doing that ventriloquist act with your cat? No one will ever fall for such an obvious trick."  
  
The cat looks over at him.  
  
"You're even denser than Keitaro, meow."  
  
Yohko scolds Kanako.  
  
"Kanako-chan, that's not a nice thing to say about your father and brother."  
  
Kanako looks at the cat.  
  
"Please apologize, Kuro-nya."  
  
The cat nods its head and looks at over at them.  
  
"I'm very sorry this family is so dense, meow."  
  
Tama-chan flies into the room and lands on Su's head. Kuro-nya does a double take and leaps from Kanako's shoulder and latches onto one of the support beams.  
  
"Meow! Where did th-that flying turtle come from?"  
  
Su grabs Tama-chan and begins to tie her up in preparation for a stew.  
  
"This is just our pet hot-spring turtle Tama-chan, who will soon be dinner!"  
  
Yohko reaches over, takes the turtle, and pats it on the head.  
  
"What a cute flying turtle!"  
  
Kuro-nya looks over at Kanako.  
  
"Everyone will accept a flying turtle without question, but not a talking cat. Go figure, meow."  
  
Kanako moves to the couch and sits next to Keitaro, pushing Naru aside.  
  
"It is so nice to see you again, Keitaro-kun."  
  
Keitaro reaches over and pats her on the head.  
  
"I missed you too, Kanako-chan."  
  
"I am a young woman now. You can stop treating me like a little sister."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"You'll always be my little Kanako-chan!"  
  
Kanako sighs.  
  
"We will see."  
  
Naru holds her hand out to Kanako.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Narusegawa Naru."  
  
Kanako looks at her hand for a few moments before grasping it.  
  
"That would be a very beautiful name to see on a tombstone."  
  
Not quite sure how to respond, Naru just nods her head.  
  
"I, uh, never thought of my name quite like that. Thank you."  
  
"It will be my pleasure."  
  
A little while later, Kanako excuses herself. She heads upstairs to the restrooms, but pauses at the tops of the stairs on the second floor.  
  
"That is Keitaro-kun's room there. I wonder what it looks like?"  
  
"Meow, you're going to look even if I suggest you don't, aren't you?"  
  
She smiles at the cat.  
  
"Of course! You know how concerned I am about Keitaro-kun."  
  
As she starts to move down the hallway, Tama-chan flies past her at a high rate of speed.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Kanako stares at the receding turtle.  
  
"I wonder why it is in such a hurry."  
  
She turns around and is instantly run over as Motoko charges off the stairs.  
  
"Come back here, you audacious, high-roller of a turtle! Face me like a man, uh, turtle!"  
  
Kanako skids down the hallway and comes to a stop outside the manager's room.  
  
"Wh-what was that?"  
  
Kuro-nya pokes his head out from underneath her.  
  
"I didn't know that the bus ran through here!"  
  
She stands up and brushes herself off.  
  
"That must have been Aoyama-san. I will not allow her to accost me in such a manner again."  
  
At that moment, Tama-chan flies down from the other end of the hallway. As she passes, Kanako reaches out and catches her.  
  
"Why would Aoyama-san be chasing this turtle?"  
  
Motoko appears at the end of the hallway. She slows down as she approaches Kanako.  
  
"Urashima-chan! I am sorry for running into you a moment ago. "  
  
Kanako tenses and turns to face her.  
  
"I will not allow you to surprise me again!"  
  
Motoko stares at her outstretched hands. Tama-chan, still in her grip, raises a flipper.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! TURTLE!"  
  
Chi swirls and crashes through the hallway. Motoko, screaming Keitaro's name, rushes downstairs. Tama-chan, making love-noises, is in quick pursuit. Kanako, piled upside down in the corner, stares at the empty stairs.  
  
"Well, that did not go quite as I had planned."  
  
Kuro-nya, shaking its head, crawls out from underneath her.  
  
"I was wrong, meow! That wasn't a bus, it was the freight train! Express edition!"  
  
Kanako stands and, looking both ways, moves back down the hallway and enters Keitaro's room. She looks around at the desk, the futon, the table, the futon, the closet, and the futon. She leaps over and lands on the futon. As she hugs the pillow, a smile brightens her face. Kuro-nya sits on the table watching her.  
  
"Meow, you look happy! I can hear you purring from over here."  
  
"It smells just like I remember him!"  
  
(Author's Note: If you have seen Ai Yori Aoshi, you know what Kanako looks like as she lies on the futon! ^_^ )  
  
Kanako stands up, moves to the desk, and picks up one of Keitaro's sketchbooks. As she flips through the pages, she can see that most of the drawings deal with Naru, and to a lesser extent, the other girls. Setting the book back in its place, she moves to his closet. After searching through it for a few minutes, she takes some clothes from a box and carries them to her room at the end of the hallway.  
  
"This should be sufficient for my needs."  
  
"Meow, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. It is necessary if I am to save Keitaro-kun from that, that woman."  
  
Kuro-nya licks its paw and scratches behind its ear.  
  
"You know, meow, it doesn't seem like the Writer is going to let you get away with this."  
  
Kanako's dark eyes look at the cat.  
  
"He will if he knows what is good for him."  
  
The cat quickly looks around.  
  
"Kanako-chan, you know that it's not a good idea to argue with the Writer!"  
  
"What does He think he can do?"  
  
As Kanako returns to the first floor, she trips and rolls down the stairs. As she stands up, a frying pan drops from the ceiling and lands on her head. She takes a step towards the common room and her skirt catches on a nail, ripping it off and revealing her teddy-bear panties. She quickly grabs the skirt and wraps it back around her waist.  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the message already! But, I warn you that I do not plan to fail!"  
  
The Writer smiles mischievously. ^o^  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Plans

Love Hina – Relations  
  
Fanfic by Urashima Kanako (Do not worry. The Writer is safe, for now.)  
  
Chapter Four – Plans (I prefer to call it The Anticipation of Naru's Downfall)  
  
Saturday Night (The best time for this kind of work)  
  
Kuro-nya looks up at Kanako and tilts its head.  
  
"I have no idea how you managed to trap the Writer, meow, but I still think that it's a bad move."  
  
Kanako sits at her desk and continues applying her disguise.  
  
"He will not remain entrapped for long. However, I intend to be finished well before then. Keitaro-kun must be saved from that wretched female."  
  
The cat jumps up on the desk and studies Kanako's handiwork.  
  
"Meow. All those years of sneaking into Keitaro's room and wearing his clothes have paid off. You've gotten pretty good at imitating him. I still don't understand why you were acting like you were him talking to yourself. What is a tryst anyways? "  
  
Kanako pauses and looks at Kuro-nya.  
  
"That is no concern of yours."  
  
"Why do you blush whenever you tell me that it is none of my concern, meow?"  
  
"That is none of your . . . never mind. How do I look?"  
  
The cat leaps off the desk and walks around Kanako, nodding its head as it does.  
  
"Meow! Perfect! I'd never know it wasn't you! So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Kanako adjusts the sweater as she moves towards the door. In an uncanny imitation of Keitaro's voice, she answers her cat.  
  
"I'm going to see Narusegawa, of course. A nice evening stroll would be very romantic."  
  
A minute later, she knocks on Naru's door.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you still up? It's Keitaro."  
  
A few seconds later, Naru slides open the door and smiles at the disguised Kanako.  
  
"Keitaro, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk. It's still a nice evening."  
  
Naru quickly turns around and grabs her coat.  
  
"I'd love to! You really are very sweet!"  
  
She closes her door and slides her arm around Kanako's, unaware that the real Keitaro is still in his room.  
  
A few minutes later, they are walking near one of the old buildings behind Hinata-sou. Naru leans her head on Kanako's shoulder and sighs.  
  
"This is so romantic, Keitaro. The moonlight makes you look like another person. It's almost magical."  
  
Kanako stops walking and turns towards Naru. She reaches up and runs her fingers through her long, brown hair.  
  
"There is something that I want to tell you, Narusegawa."  
  
Naru turns and looks at her. Kanako slowly leans forward and Naru closes her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Keitaro?"  
  
Kanako gently places her fingers against Naru's cheeks.  
  
"Die, you witch!"  
  
Kanako wraps her hands around Naru's throat and pins her against the wall. After a few moments struggling, Naru slides to the ground. Kanako continues squeezing her neck, ensuring that no life remains in her body. She drags Naru into the trees and heads back to the tool shed. A half-hour later, Kanako places the last of the dirt on the mound. After hiding the shovel, she brushes her hands off and heads back to the Inn. She quietly enters her room, drops a bag, and begins to remove her disguise as Kuro-nya sits on the window ledge watching her.  
  
"You know, meow, that they will send you to prison if they ever find out what you did, meow."  
  
Kanako moves to the closet and removes her disguise.  
  
"It matters not. The deed is done and Keitaro is safe. If my plan continues as I foresee it, no one will ever know."  
  
The cat licks its paw and rubs it behind its ear.  
  
"Meow, what about the, you know, the Writer?"  
  
Kanako shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"What is written is written. No one can change that. Naru is dead and Keitaro will become mine. He will think that I am Naru for a time, but eventually, he will have to accept that he married me."  
  
"How are you going to get him to ask you to marry him, meow?"  
  
Kanako reaches into the bag and pulls out the clothes that Naru had on when she strangled her.  
  
"I will make it simple for him. Naru will ask him to marry her."  
  
Kuro-nya rests its head on its paws.  
  
"Meow, you are devious, aren't you?"  
  
She smiles at the cat as she slips into Naru's clothes.  
  
"Yes I am. And no one is left to stand in my way."  
  
A few minutes later, Kanako knocks on Keitaro's door.  
  
"Keitaro, are you still awake? It's me, Narusegawa."  
  
Keitaro slides open the door and smiles at her.  
  
"Hi Narusegawa, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just thought you'd like to go for a walk. It's still a nice evening tonight."  
  
Keitaro reaches over to his coat stand and grabs his jacket.  
  
"That's a great idea! Let's go."  
  
Kuro-nya sits on the roof and watches the two walk around behind the inn. The cat crosses its front paws and rests its head on them. After a few seconds, it looks at the figure sitting nearby.  
  
"Meow, if she finds out that I let you loose, she'll dress me like a turtle and lock me in a room with Su-chan. However, I would rather face her wrath then see her sent to prison. Are you sure that you can fix things that have already been written?"  
  
The figure nods its head and reaches for a laptop. Opening it and pressing the keys, a new story begins to unfold. Kuro-nya jumps up to a shoulder and watches the sentences form.  
  
"Ha ha! Good one, meow! That is poetic justice at its finest! Just don't send her to prison. She'd be really miserable there, meow."  
  
The cat watches the figure type a sentence. Its eyes go wide.  
  
"Meow, uh, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was telling you what to do! It was, just a suggestion!"  
  
The figure looks at the cat and then erases the last line. Kuro-nya wipes a paw across its forehead.  
  
"Whew, thank you, meow! I really hate dogs!"  
  
As this continues, Kanako leads Keitaro into the forest and stands on the mound where Naru's body is buried. She turns, wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls his lips against hers. Keitaro stiffens for a few moments and then closes his eyes. After what seems like hours, Kanako pulls back and waits for him to open his eyes.  
  
"Keitaro-kun, let's not wait until we make it into Toudai. Let's get married as soon as possible."  
  
Keitaro stares at her, eyes wide. Slowly, his mind starts to process what he just heard. He pictures a ceremony in the field behinds Hinata-sou, followed by a wild reception with all of their friends. He sees them going to Sapporo for their honeymoon, staying at a mountain cabin. He imagines a romantic dinner, followed by a dip in the private hot spring, together, unclothed, just the two of them, unclothed, in the water, unclothed, Naru slides close to him, unclothed. . .  
  
Keitaro falls over backwards as blood gushes from his nostrils.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Back on the rooftop, Kuro-nya watches the Writer compose sentences with a flurry of keystrokes.  
  
"I hope that you use the spell and grammar checker, there's a few typo's in there, meow. It would be kind of silly to have her fall into the hot string instead of the hot spring!"  
  
The figure nods its head and begins to proofread the work. After a few minutes, the work is saved and filed it into a sub-folder. The cat taps the Writer's shoulder.  
  
"Can I click the REPLACE CHAPTER button, huh? Please, pretty please, meow?"  
  
The Writer smiles and nods. Kuro-nya rubs its paws together and reaches for the mouse pad.  
  
"Meow! And away we go!"  
  
. . .  
  
Love Hina – Relations  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Plans  
  
Saturday Night  
  
The cat jumps up on the desk and studies Kanako's handiwork.  
  
"Meow. All those years of sneaking into Keitaro's room and wearing his clothes have paid off. You've gotten pretty good at imitating him. I still don't understand why you were acting like you were him talking to yourself. Won't a tryst give you a rash? "  
  
Kanako pauses and looks at Kuro-nya.  
  
"That is no concern of yours."  
  
"You were thinking dirty thoughts again, weren't you, meow?"  
  
"That is none of your . . . never mind. How do I look?"  
  
The cat leaps off the desk and walks around Kanako, nodding its head as it does.  
  
"Meow! Perfect! I'd never know it wasn't you! So, you gonna go for a walk?"  
  
Kanako adjusts the sweater as she moves towards the door. In an uncanny imitation of Keitaro's voice, she answers her cat.  
  
"You are very perceptive, Kuro-nya. A nice evening stroll would be very romantic."  
  
As she leaves, the cat rushes up to the roof and waits.  
  
"This is gonna be good, meow!"  
  
A minute later, Kanako knocks on Naru's door.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you still up? It's Keitaro."  
  
A few seconds later, Naru slides open the door and smiles at the disguised Kanako.  
  
"Keitaro, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk. It's still a nice evening."  
  
Naru quickly turns around and grabs her coat.  
  
"I'd love to! You really are very sweet!"  
  
She closes her door and slides her arm around Kanako's, unaware that the real Keitaro is still in his room.  
  
A few minutes later, they are walking near one of the old buildings behind Hinata-sou. Naru leans her head on Kanako's shoulder and sighs.  
  
"This is so romantic, Keitaro. The moonlight makes you look like another person. It's almost magical."  
  
Kanako stops walking and turns towards Naru. Suddenly, soft lips press firmly against hers. Kanako's eyes lose focus and then slowly close. She pulls back and shakes her head.  
  
"Uh, I ah, there is something that, uh, I want to ask you, Narusegawa."  
  
Naru gazes into her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Keitaro?"  
  
Kanako gently places her fingers against Naru's cheeks.  
  
"Do you, dye your hair?"  
  
Kanako grabs Naru's shoulders and pins her against the wall. After a few moments massaging, Naru slides to the ground. Kanako continues the massage, ensuring that her body is comfortable. Later, as she dances with her into the forest, Naru accidentally falls into a pit and knocks herself out. Kanako stares down at her for a few moments.  
  
"How convenient!"  
  
A half-hour later, Kanako places the last of the dirt on the mound. After hiding the shovel, she brushes her hands off and heads back to the Inn. She quietly enters her room, drops a bag, and begins to remove her disguise as Kuro-nya sits on the window ledge watching her.  
  
"You know, meow, that they will send you to prison if they ever find out what you did, meow."  
  
Kanako moves to the closet and removes her disguise.  
  
"It matters not. The deed is done and Keitaro is safe. If my plan continues as I foresee it, no one will ever know. Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
The cat licks its paw and rubs it behind its ear.  
  
"Meow, oh, no reason!"  
  
Kanako shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Naru is finished and Keitaro will become mine. He will think that I am Naru for a time, but eventually, he will have to accept that he married me."  
  
"How are you going to get him to ask you to marry him, meow?"  
  
Kanako reaches into the bag and pulls out the clothes that Naru had on.  
  
"I will make it simple for him. Naru will ask him to marry her."  
  
Kuro-nya rests its head on its paws.  
  
"Meow, you are devious, aren't you?"  
  
She smiles at the cat as she slips into Naru's clothes.  
  
"Yes I am. And no one is left to stand in my way."  
  
Kanako pauses for a moment at the door.  
  
"Whoa! Deja vu!"  
  
A few minutes later, Kanako knocks on Keitaro's door.  
  
"Keitaro, are you still awake? It's me, Narusegawa."  
  
Keitaro slides open the door and smiles at her.  
  
"Hi Narusegawa, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just thought you'd like to go for a walk. It's still a nice evening tonight."  
  
Keitaro reaches over to his coat stand and grabs his jacket.  
  
"That's a great idea! Let's go."  
  
As he turns after closing the door, Keitaro slips and falls to the floor. He looks at his hands and sees a skirt wrapped in his fingers. Looking up, he sees a pair of teddy bear panties before Kanako pulls her skirt up again. He stands up and bows to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Narusegawa! It was an accident, really! I never knew that you liked the same kind of underwear as Kanako-chan."  
  
Kanako blushes as she looks at him.  
  
(I do not remember writing this. I must not have been concentrating and was carried away.)  
  
"That's okay. I'm kind of used to this by now. Shall we go outside?"  
  
Kuro-nya sits on the roof and watches the two walk around behind the inn. The cat crosses its front paws and rests its head on them.  
  
"Meow, I could feel the warmth of her blushing all the way up here!"  
  
Kanako leads Keitaro into the forest, close to the pit that Naru fell in. She turns, wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him close. Just before their lips meet, a body falls between them. They each step back and look at the ground. Keitaro scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Mutsumi-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
The melon-girl sits up and places a hand against the side of her head.  
  
"Oh my! I was looking for my car keys and got lost."  
  
"You don't have a car! I thought we made that clear last Christmas!"  
  
"That's right! Then, why did you invite me out here?"  
  
Naru pokes her head up through the dirt.  
  
"Otohime-san, you are such a ditz!"  
  
Kanako stares at Naru as she pulls herself up out of the hole. A few seconds later, she stands up and brushes herself off.  
  
"I must've slipped while we were dancing Keitaro. But, how did all this dirt fall in on me?"  
  
Keitaro just stares at her. A small trickle of blood starts to flow from one nostril.  
  
Naru looks over at Kanako.  
  
"What am I doing over there? How can I be over there when I'm over here? But, if I'm over here, why am I over there too?"  
  
Kanako points at Naru.  
  
"Keitaro! That must be some evil doppelganger that's planning to hurt me! Save me Keitaro!"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head to clear it and moves towards Kanako. As he reaches her, he trips over a tree root. Falling to the ground, he reaches out for anything to hold. He grabs the clothes that Kanako is wearing, with the obvious results. He looks up and sees the results off his fall.  
  
"I knew it! You are Kanako-chan! I thought it was strange that Narusegawa would wear teddy bear panties! Liddo-kun are more her style!"  
  
Mutsumi looks around and claps her hands.  
  
"Oh my! Is this a new game? Can I play too?"  
  
She begins to pull off her skirt and blouse. Keitaro's head falls to the ground and a puddle of blood flows from his nose.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Kuro-nya lands on Kanako's shoulder and whispers in her ear.  
  
"I think the Writer is back. Meow, you'd better back off while you can, before something really nasty happens."  
  
Kanako turns and heads back to the Inn. She pauses for a second and then turns around. Poking her fingers against her cheeks, she smiles and sticks out her tongue.  
  
"April Fools!"  
  
Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi stare at her as she runs off. As she nears the building, she looks at the cat.  
  
"That dratted Writer! I almost won! I'll have my revenge on him someday!"  
  
At that point, Kanako trips on a broom and falls into the hot spring. Her head pokes up and she spits a stream of water from her mouth. An aluminum wash pan falls from the sky and hits her head. As she stares at the water, Tama-chan surfaces with her panties in its mouth and flies up and over the Inn."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the message. I'll be a good girl."  
  
Another pan falls and strikes her on the head. Kanako raises her hand and uncrosses her fingers.  
  
"Alright, already! I promise to be good from now on! Geez!"  
  
End of chapter Four. 


End file.
